Moment
by annamatrix
Summary: An alternate version of events at the beginning of chapter 27 of my other story, Night. Mature.


**Author's Notes: This stands as an optional and very non-canonical insert at the beginning of chapter 27 of my story, Night****. It's an alternate version of events, a somewhat less inhibited one. For those who haven't read the larger story, it's set not long after the events of the movie, and it's been discovered that Anna has fire magic that she's struggling to understand. Also, Hans was returned to Arendelle as a prisoner.**

Anna felt such relief, having Elsa with her, hearing her sister's laughter. Being with Elsa made her so happy! Looking into Elsa's ice-blue eyes was like staring into a mirror of her own soul, an endlessly forgiving, always comforting presence. She hugged Elsa tightly, intensely aware of how good it felt to do so. Something Hans had said hovered on the edge of her mind. _"You've won, Anna. Elsa's yours to do with what you like."_

For no reason she could quite grasp, the thought sent a tingling rush through her. She held herself a little closer to Elsa, kissing her, not letting go. She felt Elsa stiffen with surprise, then melt into her arms, as if she were giving herself over to Anna. Anna couldn't believe the sensation. Every time she kissed Elsa was more intense than the last; now there was something in her that wanted even more.

She kissed Elsa over and over, hungrily, fire racing through her body. She pushed open a nearby door and pulled Elsa through it with her, noticing in the very back of her mind that there was no resistance at all. There was a bed in this room, and she all but jumped onto it, wrapping herself around Elsa with arms and legs, kissing her wildly, no longer even trying to hold back. There was no name for this feeling, this passionate desire; all Anna knew was that she _wanted_ Elsa, and that she was going to take what she wanted.

Elsa didn't seem to have any objection. She nestled happily into Anna's ever firmer hold, returning every kiss as best she could. Her dress was melting under the heat of Anna's nearness, but she made no effort to restore it. Anna's hands were beginning to roam her body, rubbing her back, fingers wound through Elsa's hair. She'd stopped caring, if she ever had, what this powerful need for Elsa was; she was just following it.

As the last of Elsa's dress dripped away, Anna saw revealed every curve and line of her sister's now naked form. There was something so powerful, so appealing, about the sight that she couldn't take her eyes away. Following an instinct she didn't understand, she reached for the perfect, smooth orb that was Elsa's left breast. She expected Elsa to pull away, but her sister actually pressed forward to meet her hand.

She cupped the silken flesh in her palm, bolts of lightning running through her entire body just from that gentle touch. Her kisses became aggressive, powerful, the sensation of such intimate contact driving her to new levels of desire. And Elsa wasn't laying still for it; she was eager, giving Anna such a look as to suggest she was _daring_ her sister not to hold back.

Anna felt Elsa's hands pulling her dress away, but it proved unnecessary; a burst of energy set the cloth aflame, and she tossed it easily aside, leaving them both nude. How she'd known the fire wouldn't burn Elsa, she didn't know and didn't care. Elsa's chill now reached every inch of her body. It _thrilled_ her! She wrapped her arms tighter around Elsa, kissing her ever more passionately, lost in the taste and the smell and the feel of her sister. She felt Elsa's hand shyly caressing her breast, and whimpered, taking hold again of Elsa's breast in turn.

It felt like hours as they explored one another. They kissed, lips to lips, lips to breasts, lips and hands to fingers and toes and anything else they could find. Every second of it was incredible. They couldn't get enough.

* * *

><p>Anna wasn't sure how much time had passed. She was gasping for breath, only the coolness of Elsa's body preventing her from a heavy sweat. Elsa was underneath her. She was sprawled atop her sister in fact, her face pressed into Elsa's neck. Her mind was fuzzy. Somewhere around the time she'd found her hand between Elsa's legs, she'd lost track of just what was happening. Elsa was breathing heavily too, her blonde hair a mess, and there were spirals of mixed frost and embers all around them.<p>

She was exhausted, but she didn't really care. It felt too good having Elsa's body so firmly pressed to hers. She lay there, staring into Elsa's eyes, and almost jumped out of her skin when Elsa finally spoke. "I love you, Anna."

Anna giggled a little, nuzzling at her sister. "I love you too, silly! Why are you saying it as if you've never said it before?" There was something just a little strange in Elsa's tone, a depth to the words.

Elsa just smiled at her, nuzzling her in kind. "I'm not." Elsa kissed her, ever gentle. Anna returned the kiss eagerly, fascinated, almost enthralled. How could her sister be so soft in every possible way?

Her mind was racing. It was all so confusing! Why wasn't Elsa confused? Had she expected this? Did she understand it better than Anna? But that didn't make sense; there'd been no certainty in Elsa's touch, no sense that she knew what she was doing. Just this amazing devotion, and shared desire. She moaned softly into Elsa's lips, falling off to the side and pulling Elsa right back up against her. "Elsa, what's happening?" Her fingers traced the curve of Elsa's jaw. "I don't want to let go, not ever."

A moment went by as Elsa nestled against her again, fitting her body to Anna's as if setting a piece in a puzzle. "Then don't. I feel like I've been waiting all my life for you to do this." She let out a light giggle of her own. "Whatever this is. I don't know either, Anna." Her hand settled back on Anna's breast. "I don't think it matters, though."

"What do I feel like?" Anna wondered at herself for bothering to ask. She loved Elsa's touch, was content to lay with Elsa held to her like this for the rest of time, but even that wasn't quite enough to stifle her curiosity. Maybe she'd been too long alone in this castle. Her thoughts wouldn't slow no matter how happy her body was.

She ought to have known Elsa wouldn't hesitate to indulge her. She certainly hadn't held back before now. "You're warm." Elsa nuzzled at her again. "I can feel your heart beating, and your skin is soft, and I feel safe here." She smiled up at Anna, snuggling just a tiny bit closer, the last bit closer that was left to get. "It's like when I saw you up on the mountain and knew you came after me, and when I saw you alive after I thought you were frozen, and when I woke up and you were holding me and I knew it wasn't a dream... It's like all that got mixed together and the happiness is going all through my body and it'll never go away as long as you don't let go of me." She reached up for a light kiss.

Anna returned the kiss with desperate joy, holding her sister ever tighter. She was never going to let go. Not ever. Elsa was hers to- to- She didn't know what, but Elsa was definitely hers.


End file.
